January 17, 2007
Steve: Hey, baby. Stephanie: So, what do you think? Am I gonna blow them away in Dayton? Steve: Oh, the city will never be the same. As a matter of fact, the whole state of Ohio is gonna fall at your feet. Stephanie: Just wait until I start winning races. Whoo-hoo! Steve: Whoo-hoo! Laughs Stephanie: So, Mom's still upset I'm leaving, isn't she? Steve: Well, she's not the only one. Stephanie: It's not that I want to leave. It's just that I love this so much. When I am on that racetrack, I feel more alive than any place in the world. Sort of a danger girl, huh? It's hard to explain. Steve: No, it's not. I get it. As a matter of fact, you remind me of someone I used to know. Stephanie: Yeah, who's that? Steve: Me. Kayla: Hey. Bo: Hey, hey. Kayla: Hey, hey. Well, I don't have much time to talk about whatever it is you want to talk about, because I have to get my baby girl to the airport. Bo: Smiling on the outside, are you? Kayla: Well, yeah. Does it show? Bo: Yeah, a little. Kayla: I got a big box of Kleenex in the car just in case. You know, speaking of baby girls, yours is beautiful. Bo: Yeah. Kayla: Got a name yet? Bo: We're waiting for lightning to strike. Kayla: Well, you better hope it strikes soon or she's gonna be going through life answering to doodlebug. Bo: Yeah, I kind of like that. Kayla: So, what about Shawn and belle? How are they doing? Bo: As well as can be expected. That's a -- I kind of feel responsible. Kayla: Why? No one could know that that judge would grant Philip temporary custody. Bo: That's the thing. Victor knew. Kayla: Do you think he paid off the judge? Bo: Yeah, that's what I think. There I was telling Shawn to take it easy, play by the rules. Victor never plays by the rules. I should have known that. Hell, that's -- that's how I came into the world. He got ma pregnant -- didn't matter that she was already married. Kayla: Did you talk to him? Bo: I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm a mistake -- the son that should never have been born. Kay, he's always been a pathetic excuse for a grandfather to Shawn, and now he's trying to take his little girl away from him. Kayla: What can I do to help? Bo: Victor and his favorite son, Philip, are up to something. I got to find out what it is. I will not let him do this to my family. Steve: Yeah, you got your mama's good looks, her brains, her spirit. Looks like you inherited my need to push the envelope. Stephanie: Is that a bad thing? Steve: Depends on how hard you push and what direction you're going. Stephanie: Well, I think this is the right one for me, anyway. Steve: Racing cars. Pedal to the metal. Stephanie: That's me. Steve: Yeah. Not exactly what a daddy imagines for his little girl. Stephanie: Well, I'm not a little girl anymore. Steve: I know, I know. And I could stand here and give you a thousand reasons why you shouldn't go out on that racetrack again, but it wouldn't do any good. You couldn't stop yourself if you wanted to. It's in your blood, I guess. Stephanie: I wish mom could understand me the way that you do. Steve: Hey, you're her life, baby. You know, when I was out there in the wilderness trying to figure out where I belong, it was your mama who did all the heavy lifting. She just wants you to be safe. Stephanie: Yeah, but she'd slap a protective helmet on my head day and night if she could. Steve: I want you to be safe, too. But I know you were born to race those cars like they're demons chasing you. You're following your dream. That's all we're here to do, if we're lucky enough to have one. The best advice I can give you is don't ever let that fire inside y die. Stephanie: I love you, dad. Steve: I love you, too. Stephanie: Can I ask you something? Steve: Sure. Stephanie: How come you don't take your own advice? Kayla: So, have you talked to Shawn? Bo: No, he ran out of the courthouse before I could stop him. Kayla: Where did he go? Bo: According to Maggie, he had it out with willow for lying about him in court. Kayla: Well, that's understandable. Bo: Yeah, I don't blame him for lashing out. Poor kid feels betrayed by the world. He's not too far from the truth. Kayla: That's not true. Not by belle, and not by you and roman. Bo: Well, there you go. Two cops -- neither one of us could do anything to help him. Kayla: Shawn is mature enough to know that -- Bo: To know what, huh? That if he got enough money and you don't give a damn about the truth, you can get anything you want in this world? You can even take a little girl from her parents. Kayla: You want me to talk to him? Bo: No. It won't do any good. He's made up his mind. Kayla: What do you mean by that? Bo: He talked to hope. Said if the judge ruled against him, he and belle were gonna run away with Claire. Kayla: They can't do that. Bo: Kay, he's changed a lot in the last couple of years. You get kicked in the teeth enough by this world, you do everything you can to keep that from happening again. Kayla: What are you gonna do? Bo: I'm gonna protect my son...from himself. Steve: Now, wait a minute. You're the kid. I'm the daddy. You're not supposed to be giving me advice. Stephanie: Why not? How can you tell me to follow my dream when you're the one stuck in the mud, spinning your wheels, going nowhere? Steve: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on now. I made it back to Salem, back to you and your mom. I wouldn't call that nowhere. Stephanie: You're being deliberately dense. Why do men do that? Steve: Don't they say men don't like to talk about this stuff? Stephanie: You know what? Too bad. I'm your daughter, I'm grown-up, and I'm calling you on your life plan. Looking a little too safe to me. Steve: Are you saying I'm boring? Stephanie: No, just the opposite. You have that fire inside of you, too. You might want to check it before the pilot light goes out. Steve: Mmm, hey, that's pretty harsh, young lady. Stephanie: You know what? I'm tough like you and restless like you. And you're so restless, I worry if you don't figure out what you want, you might explode. Steve: No. No explosions here. I got everything under control. You know what? When you get a little bit older, you will realize sometimes it's okay to pull back on the throttle a little bit. Stephanie: Well, it's too much, dad. You're playing it safe way too much. You owe it to yourself to break out. You know, there are places in the rainforest where you can walk on top of trees. Kilimanjaro's still there -- not so much snow left, but you know what? Men still try to test themselves by climbing her. So what about you, hmm? When's the last time you tried to test yourself? Steve: What, being separated from you for the last 16 years, that wasn't enough of a test? Stephanie: You didn't know who you were then. Now you do. Steve: Okay. So, does your mom figure in this picture anywhere? Stephanie: Of course she does. She's right by your side. Do you know when the khmer rouge left Cambodia, there was only one doctor left in the entire country? Steve: Oh, I get it. So you're saying your mom and I need to take a little adventure, go out and conquer the world. Stephanie: If you don't challenge yourself, you'll regret it. And you know I'm right. So, don't let that fire inside of you die, dad. Steve: Looks like you're not giving me any choice. Like daughter, like father, right? Stephanie: That's right. Come here. Steve: I'll try to make you proud of me, baby. Kayla: So, you think that Shawn is avoiding you and hope since all this happened? Bo: Yeah, he won't answer either one of our calls. That's the problem with phones these days. You can always tell who's calling. Kayla: Well, would it help if I called? Bo: No. You and Steve -- you got too much on your plate. Kayla: No, listen. You are my brother. Shawn is family. I never have too much on my plate. Bo: Okay. Maybe he'll listen to reason if it's coming from someone else. Kayla: Okay, all right. What do you want me to say? Bo: Tell him that his mom and I are sorry for what happened in court. Kayla: He already knows that. Bo: Tell him anyway and offer to help him. Kayla: Oh, no, let me guess. No questions asked. Bo: That would be up to you. Kayla: Come on, that's not fair. He's your son. Bo: Yeah, so he'll be suspicious. He'll think I put you up to it, so you got to gain his trust. And if he is thinking about doing something dumb... Kayla: Oh, you mean like maybe taking the law in his own hands? Gee, I wonder who he takes after. Bo: Well, this time I don't want him to take after me. Talk him out of it. Kayla: Can I dial now? Bo: No, one more little thing. I love you. Kayla: I love you, too. Shawn D.: I'm gonna put them at ease. Hello? Kayla: Shawn. It's good to hear your voice. Shawn D.: Hey, aunt Kayla. Kayla: Um, listen, I just -- I heard about what happened at the courthouse today. And I just wanted to let you know that Steve and I are really sorry and we're here for you. Shawn D.: Thanks, but belle and I, we're gonna get our daughter back. Kayla: Oh, of course you are. Listen, as soon as that judge sees what great parents you are, you know -- this may seem like a long time right now, but when you get her back, nobody will take her away from you again. Shawn D.: I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of in the middle of something. Kayla: Oh, that's all right. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that your...your parents are thinking about you. Shawn D.: Tell them not to worry. Kayla: That's kind of tough 'cause you haven't returned their phone calls and that makes parents crazy. Shawn D.: All right, belle and I, we just -- we just need some time alone. Kayla: Sure, sure. I understand that. Listen, Shawn, I just want you to know that...if you need anything, Steve and I are here for you, no matter what the situation is -- no questions. Shawn D.: Well, thanks, but belle and I are gonna be okay. Kayla: Yeah, yeah. Is belle with you there now? Shawn D.: Yeah, she's right here. Listen, so, tell my parents that I'm gonna call them tomorrow. And thanks, aunt Kayla. I really mean that. Kayla: You know, I don't think you need to worry about Shawn. He's very calm. Bo: Calm? That doesn't sound right. Kayla: No, listen, you know, Shawn is a man now. He's a father. I think that he realizes he can't just go around town losing control when he doesn't get what he wants. Bo: They took his daughter from him. He's not calm, trust me. Kayla: Why don't you trust him? Really. Trust that he's the son that you and hope raised. And it wasn't just the two of you. The entire Brady family helped guide Shawn into adulthood, and he is a good guy. He's a fine son. Just like his dad. Listen, I really do have to go. What do you think would happen if I accidentally on purpose forgot to pick up Stephanie and she missed her flight? Bo: She'd wait at the airport for the next flight. Kayla: Yeah, I know. Bo: Kay, she's on her way. Kayla: I know. Bo: Hey, Dayton's not that far off. And look, you listen to me all the time. I'm here. You need to talk, I'm here. Kayla: That's what I love about you. You're always here for me. Bo: Yeah. Oh, oh, if you do hear from my son, call me. Kayla: I'll let you know. Bo: You'll be fine. Kayla: I got to do it. Okay, goodbye. Stephanie: Mom's gonna be downstairs in a couple of minutes. I was gonna call a cab, but... Steve: A cab? Stephanie: I should have known better. Steve: Oh, your mama has certain traditions, like crying at the airport. Stephanie: Yeah, well, not me. Steve: Well, you're too tough. Stephanie: You're damn straight. I mean, I'm only leaving my whole family behind. Only a baby would cry about that. Steve: My baby. It's okay. It's okay. Stephanie: Sniffles Steve: Come here. Think of the good things. I made it back, right? I'm not too big a disappointment, I hope. Stephanie: Laughing Definitely not. So much better. You are so much more wonderful than I ever dreamed you would be. You're the father I always wanted. Steve: You know, when I came back and I saw you after all those years...I knew you. Stephanie: The red hair. Steve: No, not your grandma's red hair. I knew you. You were there waiting in my heart the whole time. I'm so proud I'm your papa. Stephanie: Sobbing I can't do this. I can't go. Steve: You got to do it. You got to do it right now. Come on, let's do it. Yep, let's get it going here. Now, no driving over 200, you hear me? Stephanie: I can't make any promises. Steve: That's my girl. Stephanie: Bye, papa. Steve: Bye, baby. You go get 'em. Norro virus? Halloween and the Halloween D. Kayla: Hello? Hi, we're just a drive-by. We're not staying. Caroline: Oh, no, no, no. Of course not. We don't want our Stephanie to miss her plane. Stephanie: I have time. I could not leave without saying goodbye to my grandma and grandpa. Shawn: No, no, come on. No tears, understand? rings Kayla: Oh, that's my phone. I'll just take this over here. Let me know when you're ready to go, okay? Hello? Shawn D.: Aunt Kayla, are you alone? Can you talk? Kayla: Shawn, yeah, hi. What's up? Shawn D.: My parents aren't with you, are they? Kayla: No, no, they're not. You know, we're at the pub. Stephanie's saying goodbye to your grandparents. Is something wrong? Shawn D.: Did you mean what you said about helping belle and me, no questions asked? Kayla: I did. Shawn D.: I need to know that I can trust you. Kayla: Of course you can. What can I do? Shawn D.: I need you to call the hospital and find out if Claire's getting immunized tomorrow morning. Kayla: Who's her doctor? Shawn D.: That's just it. We don't know. It's probably somebody that she's never seen before. Kayla: Can I ask why she's being immunized? Okay, no questions. Shawn D.: If you can't help, then I can -- Kayla: No, I didn't say that. I didn't say that. Just give me five minutes, all right? I'll call you back. Shawn D.: All right, I'm trusting you. Kayla: Five minutes, I promise. Bo: What is wrong with you? What's going on with you? Steve: Aah! tune plays Steve: Something's not right with you, boy. What are you gonna do about it? Shawn D.: Hello, aunt Kayla? Are you there? Kayla: Oh, hi. Um, listen, I called the hospital, and Philip has made Claire an appointment with a dr. Kimberly tomorrow at 1:00. Shawn D.: Oh, my gosh. This is great. Thank you so much. Kayla: Listen, I know that I said that I wouldn't ask any questions, and I don't know what this is about. Shawn D.: I appreciate that, aunt Kayla. Kayla: Good, well, then maybe you'll listen to me. Don't take on Victor Kiriakis alone. Whatever you're thinking, please let me help you. Call Steve. We are here for you. Shawn D.: Thanks, but I got this handled. Don't tell anybody, okay? Kayla: Don't tell anybody what? Shawn D.: That we even had this conversation. I'm trusting you. Kayla: Okay. Shawn D.: All right, thank you. Appointment's tomorrow -- 1:00. That's when we get Claire back. closed captioning of this program is brought to you in part by maple leaf, we take care... he prophecy of approaching Steve: Sighs Stop it, man. Stop thinking about it. You get a headache, take an aspirin. What's the big deal? tune plays Aah! Banging Aah! Aah! Stephanie: You know, this is not goodbye. Caroline: No, of course it's not. We'll be out there to visit you so often, you'll be sick of us. Shawn: And keep your ear to the ground for a nice b-and-b for me and Caroline, eh? And...someplace sexy. Caroline: Oh. Laughs Kayla: Stop. Stephanie: I have the best family in the world. Shawn: Listen...you're a Brady and that means something. Kayla: Well, she's a Johnson, too, you know. Shawn: Well, it's a first-rate combination. Laughter Come here. Oh, I love you. Stephanie: I love you more. Both of you. Kayla: All right, we should go. Category:2007